1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paint application devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a roller apparatus for applying paint, stain and other flowable material to a work surface. The roller apparatus includes a roller frame with a handle portion at one end, an axle portion at the other end, and a roller assembly mounted on the axle portion for removably receiving a conventional roller cover. The roller assembly contains a releasable locking mechanism which frees the roller cover to rotate freely about the axle portion for the conventional rolling application of flowable material, and which alternatively locks the roller cover against rotation about the axle portion for a sliding application of the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been roller devices for applying paint and other material to work surfaces. A problem with these prior devices has been that a smooth finish is often not attainable because the material transferred by the device rolling element leaves elevated irregularities, such as stipples and bubbles, as the element surface rides over and lifts away from the work surface. Applicant has discovered that a sliding action produces a smooth finish virtually free of such irregularities. These prior devices are not constructed to perform a sliding application.
An example of such a prior roller device is that of Morgan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,080, filed on Jun. 1, 1987, for what is termed a paint roller frame. Morgan, et al., includes the conventional bent rod roller framework with rotatably mounted, spaced apart cover support disks and an outwardly bowed, longitudinally oriented, wire cage for mounting a roller cover. A problem with Morgan, et al., is that the cover support disks and mounting cage are always free to rotate, so that sliding the roller cover to apply material is awkward or impossible.
Another prior device is that of Jacobs, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,840, filed on Dec. 19, 1991. Jacobs, et al., discloses an epoxy floor roller tool and method of making the tool for removing air bubbles from an already applied layer of epoxy and polyurethane floor coating materials. A problem with Jacobs, et al., is that no provision is made for sliding application of flowable material. Another problem with Jacobs, et al., is that two steps are required in the material application, namely those of applying the material over the work surface and of subsequently rolling the Jacobs, et al., device over the wet material to remove bubbles. This procedure virtually doubles the work time needed for the project, and similarly increases the cost as well.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a roller apparatus which is capable of applying flowable material to a work surface in a rolling mode, and which can alternatively apply the material in a sliding mode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which changes modes of operation simply by shaking or bumping the apparatus, so that no tools or work interruption are necessary.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which has the familiar feel and appearance of a conventional paint roller device, and which accepts the conventional and widely available roller covers.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is durable, reliable, simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.